A Puppet's Lover
by Moonlight Meiko
Summary: I don't know if im a traitor or not im in love with him... But heres my story. Lemon in later chapters. Some chapters are short or long. R&R No flaming please
1. Remembering

**Me: While this is A puppet's Lover. I had originally wrote it as a SasuSaku and it was called Betrayed but I didn't get the feel of it . So now it's a SasoSaku**

**Sakura: so you mean its me and Sasori?**

**Me: mhm -Eats a slice of pie-**

**Sasori- Just great -.-**

**Me: HEY! What does that mean?**

**Sasori: nothing Sakura can you please do the disclaimer**

**Me: No start talking Sasori **

**-Sasori and Sakura yelling in the background-**

**Sakura: okay ^-^ Moonlight_Neko doesn't own Naruto everything except the idea of the story belongs to the creator. ENJOY!**

**Bold= Inner Sakura**

_Thinking, talking in her mind_

"talking"

Chapter 1: Remembering

_It happened only 5 years ago when we where only 13 years old. It was right after the attack on the village. Sakura thought_

Sakura was laying down on her bed. Sakura and all her friends were now either 17 or 18 years old and all grown up. After years of training with the legendary Lady Tsunade and the 5th hokage. Sakura had became a excellent medic ninja and surprisingly the captain of Anbu. Sakura had became more strong and beautiful since that terrible day when Sasuke left. Sakura rolled over on her bed and looked at the photo.

"_Kakashi- sensai, Naruto, Me and Sasuke… Sasuke"_

**Just saying his name makes us weak on the inside.**

_Yea Inner I wish Sasuke didn't leave then Team 7 wouldn't be so lonely_

Sakura thought but then was snapped out of thught by a weird sound.

"_What the Hell?"_

**Me: -sighs-**

**Sasori: What's wrong now onna?"**

**Sakura: She's sad because it was REALLY short**

**Me: SHUT UPPPPPP**

**Sasori and Sakura: Shesh**

_Onna means woman_


	2. Intruders

**ME: Welcome back **

**Sasori: Just shut up and get on with it -looks at me annoyed-**

**Me: SAKURA! Sasori is begin mean to me and he hit me**

**Sasori: No I didn't Sakura I swear**

**Sakura: -glares and runs after Sasori- Get back here**

**Me: -Similes- Disclaimer I don't own Naruto but the idea of the story and if I did it be JACKED UP. Anywayz enjoy!**

**Bold= Inner Sakura**

_Thinking, talking in her mind_

"talking"

**RECAP**

"_Kakashi- sensai, Naruto, Me and Sasuke… Sasuke"_

**Just saying his name makes us weak on the inside.**

_Yea Inner I wish Sasuke didn't leave then Team 7 wouldn't be so lonely_

Sakura thought but then was snapped out of thought by a weird sound.

"_What the Hell?"_

**RECAP ENDED**

Chapter 2: Intruder (s)

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Sakura thought as she slowly got out of the bed and grabbed her Katana in hand. She then began to make her way to the main source of the crash. Sakura walked into the front room as soon as Sakura got a look at the intruder and dropped her sword in shock.

"Sasuke?"

They turned around and Sakura picked up her sword and was on defense.

"Oh my Sakura are you surprised?" Sasuke said with the same old smirk on his face.

"Hell no you son of a bitch"

"Wow no need for this language Sakura-chan"

"**Chan? Who the fuck do he think he his ill kill his ass"**

Inner was mad but not just her but Sakura too. Sakura mentally laughed at inner.

"Don't call me Sakura-chan Teme and beside what the fuck do you want anyway?" Sakura said still keeping her guard up.

"aww why so heartless Sakura?" Sasuke said in a hurt like voice.

"Cause you're a bastard now answer my damn question!" Sakura was pissed now

"Ok okay I want you to join my squad… please"

"Why should I"

Sakura yelled as she throw a paper bomb at Sasuke but was completely shattered by kunai knifes.

"What the-?"

Sakura said as three more figures appeared. Then a red-head ugly ass bitch stepped up and put her hands on her hips and stood beside Sasuke.

"Don't you dear attack Sasuke-kun"

"Do I fucking care bitch and who the hell are y'all?" Sakura yelled in frustration

"My name is Suigetsu and the red- head her is Karin" He pointed to Karin

"Okay whatever why are you here for the last time?"

Sakura snarled and tightened her grip on her sword.

"To ask something for you…"

Sasori: When am im going to be in the story?

Sakura: I don't know

Me: In the next chapter Sasori and Sakura okay

Sasori and Sakura: Okay then

Me: Yes Please..

Sasori: Review and

Sakura: And add to favorites

Sasori, Sakura, & Me: PLEASE


	3. Questioins

Sasori:….

Me:…..

Sakura: Sorry they don't like each other anymore…. For now that is

Sasori and Me: HEY!

Sakura: Whatevas anyway Moonlight_Meiko doesn't not own Naruto if she did I be in the Akatsuki and have my dear Sasori tied to the bed waitin on me *Blushes*

Sasori: *Nosebleeds and falls on the floor*

Me: SASORI! Don't die on me

Sakura: *Whispers to the readers* Told you *giggles*

A Puppet's Lover:

Chapter 3: Questions

"What Sasuke" Sakura hissed with a venom like voice.

"I want you to….join my squad and most of all me"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a stupid look and just stared at him. Sasuke was starting to get alil annoyed.

"What's with the look?"

"Why the hell would I join you? And hell to the NO!"

Sakura practically yelled with an annoyed tone. But all Sasuke did was attempt to give her the puppy dog eyes.

"But Sakura I thought you loved me….."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.

"Not anymore so just leave"

Sasuke didn't move an inch but looked at Sakura with a annoyed expression.

"I tried to be nice Sakura now I guess I don't have a choice"

Before Sakura could say anything Sasuke had her pushed back into the wall with his hand gripped around her neck.

"Damn you Uchiha"

"I tried to be nice but you coming with us"

"Never"

Sasuke tighten his grip even more.

"Then ill drag you with me Sakura"

Sakura felt dizzy she was going to pass out at this rate. But before Sakura passed out Sasuke was punched square in the face and fell backwards into the ground.

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled/said

"Don't ever touch Sakura Uchiha"

Sasuke looked more angry and stood up. "Who the hell are you?"

Sasuke said looking around then an shadow figures appeared before them.

"My name is…?"

Sasori: Is it me in that punched Sasuke?

Me: Nope its…


	4. Akasuna Sasori

Moonlight_Meiko: *tied up and gagged*

Sakura: OMFG What happened to her?

Sasori: She said I wasn't going to save you from the Uchiha bastard

Sasuke: Yes Sakura will be mine mwhahahaha *laughs evilly*

Sakura: In your dreams weirdo

Sasori: *glares and ungags me *

Moonlight_Meiko: Thank you Jashin-sama

Sasuke: And you called me weird look at you three anyways Moonlight_Meiko doesn't own Naruto only the idea of the story

Sasori nd Sakura: Who said you could do the disclaimer!

Sasuke: ummmm I DID

Moonlight_Meiko; Don't I have a say in this

Sasori: NO!

Moonlight_Meiko: *crys in the emo corner alone*

Sakura: SASORI! *Knocks Sasori and Sasuke out and sighs* ON WITH THE STORY

"My name is Akasuna… Sasori Akasuna"

Karin and Shinjestu looked at Sasori in shock with their mouths open. Sasuke looked at Sasori with a disgusted look.

"Don't keep your mouth open that wide something might fly in" Sasori said looking at Shinjestu and Karin with a smirk.

"Bastard" Sasuke said under his breath and disappeared into a cloud of smoke

"Ah Sasuke-kun wait for me" Karin said as she and Shinjestu also disappeared in smoke following after Sasuke leaving Sakura and Sasori alone in the room.

"So Sakura" Sasori said as he pounced on top of Sakura

"Ah Sasori what's wrong with you?" Sakura shouted/said as Sasori began to kiss Sakura passionate and deep.

"I missed my baby that's what's wrong Sa-Ku-Ra" Sasori smirked as he felt her shiver at it his deep and husky tone. Sasori kissed Sakura's forehead and smiled a childish smile.

**(A/N Sakura and Sasori have been together for about 6 months he was brought back to life and fell in love with Sakura even though he was part of the Akatsuki she still fell in loved with him ^_^) **

"Sasori.." Sakura said as she looked down which made Sasori look at her with confused and worried eyes. Sasori was known for his emotionless expression face like Itachi. Sasori only showed emotion to Sakura in private.

"What's wrong my lovely Cherry Blossom?"

"Sasori I-"

**What is Sakura going to say?**

**Next Chapter 5: Are You?**


	5. Are You!

Sasori: *Glares at Me*

Moonlight_Meiko: Im sorry forgive me I did it for the readers

Sakura: Oh my..

Moonlight_Meiko: *runs away*

"Sakura what is it"

"Sasori I-I want to be with you" Sasori looked at Sakura with a soft but warm and gently simile. Sasori touched her cheek softly and looked her in the eyes.

"Your are with me in my heart, mind and soul my little cherry blossom" Sakura shocked her head and looked down.

"I mean Sasori go back with you.. Back to the Akatsuki bass with you please im begging you" Sakura basically begged but Sasori just looked at Sakura and smiled slightly

"Im sorry my love but no you can't come back" Sakura's heart dropped but she didn't show it. Sakura just looked down even more.

"Why Sasori?" Sasori looked away thinking.

"Sakura you have friends here like the fox boy or the lazy guy. You are wanted and needed here. I want you to be happy"

"But Sasori I am happy with you alone" Sakura looked up at Sasori with tear filled eyes it hurt Sasori to look at her like that.

"Sweetie you may not leave your village just to be with me and that's finial. But Sakura you wanna be with me huh?"

Sakura stood up and sat on the bed and nodded repeatedly.

"Sakura how about I come and get you on vacations of yours and bring you back." Sakura thought about it and smiled

"Okay Sasori" Sasori smiled and laid on the bed and pulled Sakura close to him making her blush and Sakura grinned

"Awe so cute" Sakura smiled and snuggled against Sasori's chest. Sasori looked down to see a sleeping Sakura and kissed her forehead.

"My lovely Cherry Blossom" Sasori whispered as he fell asleep with his arms protectively around Sakura's waist

Sakura and Moonlight_Meiko: AWWWWWWW SO CUTE *tears*

Sasori: *video taps* blackmail


	6. Author Note

**To all my fellow readers:**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories. I will absolutely be updating now that it's summer. It may take a while since my computer got a virus. I know it sucks but I will be adding a new story and adding a chapter to A Puppet's Lover and another story tell me what story you want that to be. Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you.**

**Moonlight_Meiko **


	7. Author's Note 2

Hell Everyone. This isn't a story update but I will be udating every incomplete story soon. I've been busy with exams and everything. I've also had writers block so if you wanna help with ideas just message me and what story it is and we'll work something out. TIL NEXT TIME! :D

LOVE,

Moonlight_Meiko


	8. Sorry Again AN

Hey everybody! I know its been like months since I've updated my stories but I promise Ill update everything before November 30th. Everything has been hectic and crazy for me, after dealing with a depression and emotion abuse I think…well i know for a fact I feel better now to start doing the stories again.

Love you guys


End file.
